


Broken Reflections and Sinful Tears

by Sugar_Fang



Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cults, Fan Characters, Horror, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Post-Carl Route, Post-Echo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Fang/pseuds/Sugar_Fang
Summary: 2 years have passed and another summer approaches. The events of Echo are now known far and wide of hysterical murder and it seemed to be the last. But now it got the attention of a malicious plan. With the group trying to move on with their lives slowly they will get dragged back.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: Eyes and ears know all.

Soft hums of a vent fill a room coated in velvety darkness of night. A nearby clock reads 5:12 AM. In a bed a large body rustles under the sheets. 

"9 people? That's all?" 

Memories a year ago still rang fresh yet had a coat of static. A chance of moving on, a chance of peace was so close. But broken in an instant as a friend was nearly claimed once more. 

"No, it was a whole damn town. Went fucking bonkers they did." 

The air flooded with psychotic energy leaving people dead in the wake of the following day. 

"And now the media somehow is all over it like the dogs they are." 

People once called friends running in mass panic keeping lies and secrets. 

"Takes a lot to make a small town to get that kind of buzz I reckon." 

Blood shed from those secrets hitting hard as one pillar washed away in the crimson tide. 

“Yet now we are here and we know, but it’s a perfect place for us to go. The realm of desire will be strong there. Find the last pieces, open their eyes and let our eyes be opened as well, Omnia vident in umbra sumus.” 

After the day broke and the tide flowed out taking its victims another pillar collapsed. 

“College? You tried that before, you think you’re really up for it after all this? While with him?” 

“L-look, I think this is good for me. I need to start doing things on my own. I know I can do this, why don’t you think I can?” 

“Well no, I just think you are rushing into this. After what we been through, what you been through. Who’s gonna take care of you? He doesn’t understand what you’ve been through.” 

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me anymore dude. Just please, smile and be happy for once. I mean this isn’t goodbye it’s just a new beginning. I will be back during summer break.” 

“Yeah, sure....” 

First family and now the closest friends all swept away by the tide. Just like what happened all those years ago. The man just drifting on top of the waters barely falling beneath its waves, alone, racked with nightmares. But every storm will pass and this one passed with the blaring ring of an alarm clock. 

The clock rudely smacked and the 7 AM wakeup call silenced. A low grumble escaped as the body shifts out of the bed. The sun peeking through the shades glistened on his scales. “Fucking hell...” A soft hiss escaped the man’s lips as he groggily got up and moved out of the bed and into the bathroom. 

A weary looking Gila lizard stared at his reflection in the mirror. A yellow note was stuck on the corner “Going to be out of town with some friends. Will be back in a few days, don't miss me too bad princess.” The note was torn away and tossed in a nearby trashcan. “Fucker...” The lizard muttered before slipping into the shower. The water a welcomed refresher. His sleepy mind he finally remembers his vacation was coming up. What was it like in four days now he thought to himself? It would be a welcomed escape from the world of major retail. After everything that happened the lizard, he was lucky enough to land work in the Payton Mall Management. Not as glamorous as City Clerk but work is work. That and he got an easy living with that German Sheppard he is so close with; the lizard was really lucky caught in such a gilded cage. 

Meanwhile two students were getting stuff together in a dorm, a ram and otter, the semester was finished and all the students were eager to move on. 

“Duuude it’s summer time! Time to hit the beaches and party!” The ram cried out while the otter gave a stare at him. “What? You know Bikini Party Panic is coming out. We can play it over our summer vacation.” 

“Yeah I’m just glad all this school work is behind us. I might give college a break.” 

“Heh I feel that. Hey if you ever get hired as a newspaper journalist maybe I can be a cartoonist for the funny papers eh eh?” 

This made the otter give a warm chuckle as he picked up a few boxes. 

“Yeah would be nice to still be working together wouldn’t?” 

The ram gave a bright smile. “Totally dude. Anyway, you got the rest of the boxes? I need to see Katelyn before she leaves.” 

“Yeah I got it, go run to your Juliet.” The otter teased with a playful smirk. 

The ram smirked back. “Fuck you dude.” He chuckled before making his way out the doorway. 

Further away in another city a lynx and a panther were finishing up a daily jogging session stopping at a nearby street corner. “Okay, that was 5 miles, good job Ann!” The lynx said giving a few pants before giving off his usual cheerful smile. “Thanks, so what are your plans for summer?” Asked the panther before taking out a water bottle and getting a few gulps. 

“Oh me? Well I have been thinking of seeing my parents all the way up north. Been a long time since I saw them.” 

“Ah sounds like a good plan. I’m going to have to go to Los Rocas for a friend's wedding. She finally got the big man to say I do.” Oh, congrats to your friend. I hope you have a safe trip there.” 

“You too man.” She said before bringing TJ into a warm hug. “I will see later this year, right?” 

The lynx lightly blushed under his fur returning the hug. “Yeah of course.” He said as they said their goodbye for the day and started making their ways home. The lynx’s apartment wasn’t too far from their stopping point. Just a simple walk through a nearby wooded park. The shadows of the trees reached far over the ground like fallen pillars as their leaves rustled in the low breeze. But as he passed through the cheery demeanor slowly faded to a bland expression. The lynx’s eyes scanning over the trees and ground as if he was looking for something, ears pinned up listening. There was nothing there, just him. 

Then as the sun finally sets on the world and darkness on the remains of Echo. A site of so many grisly events and tragedies. A place people seem to always come to as even left abandoned some cars dot the area, ghost hunters trying to get their big scoop for internet fame. Though as the place was quiet and the moonlight glinted off the nearby reservoir lake someone sat upon the edge of the old school roof staring down sharpening a knife against the old brick and mortar. So many people knew of the events that happened two years ago and now the eyes of the world seem to be set in this one particular place, waiting to see what secrets it can find.


	2. Chapter 1: El deseo que vemos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wolves a zebra and longing memories...

The heat of the sun was beating down in Payton, the heat especially noticeable inside a mechanic’s workshop. Laying on a creeper under a car a large red wolf finishes up turning a few bolts. With a tired sigh he finally pushed out from under the vehicle getting up to grab a work towel wiping the sweat off while also smudging his red fur with oil stains. 

Once he tossed the towel on the table, he looked over at the car he fixed, red exterior with a black convertible roof and black interior. The make and model looked like they came from the 60’s with the shark fins in the back, a regular old boat car as some would call it. But it was in good shape. 

“You hecho hijo?” An older red wolf asked sitting at a nearby table with his nose buried in a newspaper. 

“Yeah dad, should be good to go now.” The younger wolf getting a grunt of approval from the other. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Customer is waiting, ponerse en marcha!” 

The wolf gave it nom mind as he casually walked out from the garage into the lobby area. Only one there waiting was a female zebra wearing black khakis and a red tank top reading a magazine. 

“Ma’am your car is ready.” 

The zebra finally looked up from her magazine before placing it down on the table and made her way to the counter. Each step she took her hips gave a slight sway. 

“Oh well goodness! Thank you so much for helping me out in such a short time. My friend would’ve killed me if I left him stranded here. So, what is the damage?” She asked with a soft Bayou accent. 

“The total cost is 36.82.” The wolf said politely giving a small smile. 

The zebra pulled out her wallet and handed the male a $50. 

“You know what sweetie, keep the change and if it might interest you after work maybe you should come by my friends little show. He’s some sort of underground DJ and decided he wanted to try a little touring and hit up some spots along the way. Kinda why I need the car in top shape who knows where the after party will be.” 

She explained before taking out a black business card and placing it on the counter. The emblem looked like a harlequin mask with the names Francois Jacquinot and Vivian Abernathy. 

“The party is located at this old building owned by some people called.... Terra Volt or something? I don't know place is a bit weird but so is he. But we got in contact with the building owner and he gave us the okay for it! There is a big underground basement perfect for a little rave.” 

The wolf took the money and the card looking down at it with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah, sure if I get time maybe I will swing by.” 

The two finally concluding business and said their farewells and the crimson vehicle drove off with another pleased customer. 

“That was the last car today Leo, you can head home and I will close up.” The older wolf said coming out from the garage. 

“Okay thanks dad, do you need me tomorrow as well or can I take that day off?” 

“Te llamaré cuando te necesite hijo.” Responded the older wolf. 

Leo nodded “Ok padre.” He said and made his way out the building and to his van. 

The drive home took around 30 minutes with no traffic especially as the wolf was driving to a place that was a site of recent trauma. The growing ruin of the southwest Echo that somehow kept itself on life support now with all the buzz. 

A massacre happening with all the townspeople going crazy and with rumors of monsters and evil things coming out at that time. It was a time that also broke the wolf’s other family further apart. 

The once stoat protector of the group started seeing his friends more as snakes. Making accusations feeling like some are trying to take him away....him. They did take him...he left with another. But he will be back that’s what the wolf always thought, of course he will be back. Maybe he will make the others see sense too. 

With a quiet sigh the wolf got out his van and walked into his quiet house. He made his way to his room and just fell onto his bed with another tired sigh. Just quiet enveloped the room before all of a sudden... 

“I missed you Leo.”

The wolf opened his eyes and looked over seeing a familiar person standing in his doorway.  
"Otter..."


End file.
